


A First

by Eltrkbarbarella



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: Mark is a little hesitant, but he's not going to let the fact that this is his first time sucking a guy off stop him from making Jack enjoy this.





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is a short little smutty thing just to get me back into writing again. It's been a while and a half, haha.

It's a dick.

 

It's most definitely a penis.

 

Mark isn't sure what exactly he was expecting to be different. He consciously decided to tug off Jack's pants; it should be fucking obvious that there would be a hard dick waiting for him. He just never seen one from this angle before, that must be why this feels so gut-twistingly strange.

 

When Mark looks up he can see the muscles shifting and stretching over Jack's torso, his chest heaving with deep shaky breaths. Mark doesn't have the greatest point of view, but he is still fascinated by everything he can glimpse. Jack shifts his hips with a whine, and that's when Mark notices how hard he's pressing his fingers into the sharp jut of his hipbones. Jack has got wide hips, almost feminine in a way, but he's also all lean lines and defined muscles. Mark can't help but feel entranced by every movement.

 

"Should I..." he drifts off, unsure of what exactly he's suggesting. 

 

Jack groans and covers his face with his hands. Mark pouts, and has a complaint right on the tip of his tongue, ready to whine about the unfairness of it all. But then Jack lifts his knees a little bit and lets his legs fall open. Obscene and beautiful and enough of a familiar gesture for Mark to get the fucking hint.

 

"Okay." Mark steels himself and shifts on the bed, "I can do this." His elbows are starting to sting with how long he's been propping up his body. Mark hooks his arms under Jack's knees and grabs handfuls of his thighs. He tugs Jack down into position and smiles to himself at how easy it is to drag him around the bed.

 

Mark is once again face to face with a dick. 

 

It's not that he doesn't like it; it's not like he hasn't jacked off to a fantasy of pretty much this exact scenario before. He's just anxious about it now that it's actually right in front of his face.

 

Tentatively Mark pokes his tongue out and touches it to the tip of Jack's dick. Jack's whole body twitches, and Mark grasps at him a little harder. It boosts his bravery a little more, and Mark goes in for a full on lick on his second try. And then he tries for a little suction. And then he dares to bob his head up and down.

 

Mark gets carried away by the rhythm of it all. He's most likely not doing that great of a job, but it's enough to rip out little gasps and shudders from Jack, and that is enough to make him happy too. He almost forgets he's turned on as well. He was focusing so hard on Jack's pleasure that he barely even thought about himself. Mark risks a shimmy and pushes his hips down into the sheets for a burst of sweet dry friction. Mark's toes curl. It's not especially mind-blowing, but it takes the edge off.

 

Jack wraps his legs tighter around Mark and his foot ends up resting on Mark's lower back. His little gasps have turned into proper moaning, and he brings one of his hands down to gently press on the back of Mark's head. Mark loses track of how long he's been doing this. His jaw is aching a little and his chin is dripping with drool, but he goes along with however Jack wants to guide him.

 

Mark startles when Jack pushes him off. His lips are tingling, and to be completely honest, he kind of misses the feeling of Jack's dick sliding against his tongue. He rests his head against one of Jack's thighs and settles in to watch Jack finish himself off with his hand. He can hear Jack's blood rushing through his veins, and he knows Jack is about to cum just a fraction of a second before he actually does it. The muscles on Jack's legs tense up and his  hips jolt up. It's incredible to witness it this close. Once Jack is done coming Mark presses a final chaste kiss to the base of his cock and rearranges himself on the bed so he can sit next to Jack by the headboard.

 

"D'ya want me to blow you too?" Jack's eyes are glossy and bright, his chest is still heaving.

 

Mark considers the offer for a long minute, but ultimately shakes his head no. He grabs one of Jack's hands and entwines their fingers together before bringing it to his neglected erection. He guides Jack's hand however he likes it, and keeps his eyes glued to the excitement in Jack's expression. There'll be a time for more daring first times later, but for now, this is everything he could ever want.


End file.
